


Making Home

by SusanMarieR



Category: Joan of Arcadia, Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover ARt for:<br/>Author Name: faithburke/FaithDaria<br/>Story Name: Making Home<br/>Fandom/Pairing: Joan of Arcadia/Supernatural: Joan Girardi/Sam Winchester<br/>Summary provided to the Artist: Sequel to Home is Where Your Story Begins and a House is Not a Home. Joan and Sam and the adventures of being a married couple on the road, with the ever-present worries of raising a toddler, keeping Dean from doing something even that toddler wouldn't do, and saving people, hunting things, and dealing with the occasional mission from God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaithDaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithDaria/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Cover ARt for:  
> Author Name: faithburke/FaithDaria  
> Story Name: Making Home  
> Fandom/Pairing: Joan of Arcadia/Supernatural: Joan Girardi/Sam Winchester  
> Summary provided to the Artist: Sequel to Home is Where Your Story Begins and a House is Not a Home. Joan and Sam and the adventures of being a married couple on the road, with the ever-present worries of raising a toddler, keeping Dean from doing something even that toddler wouldn't do, and saving people, hunting things, and dealing with the occasional mission from God.  
> Will post link when story post


End file.
